Wolfstrike
Coding found on Helio's Testing Wiki by Clipsey :3 ughhhh old sona must update }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(90deg, #e0ffff, #A8FFE0, #48D1CC); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | ThatToast, infobox by Paradise |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Smarts |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Awkward Silence |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Purple or blinding green/yellow |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | ice cream vendor |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | "Lane Boy," Twenty One Pilots |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | ISTJ |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(90deg, #e0ffff, #A8FFE0, #48D1CC); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 26 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Traveler, writer |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | SwiftWing/IceWing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | To be herself and live successfully |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Nightcry |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Tornflame |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Frens and fam |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | bullies :/ |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Food, arts, sleep, Taijutsu |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Closed spaces, running, being interrupted |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Fire breath, Taijustu |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | Jagged and Rebel, her sword and bow |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | Wesley |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "Check out this meme..." |} |} Personality Wolfstrike is a solid ISTJ. With her friends, she is loud and almost extroverted. However, she will not talk to any other dragon unless she absolutely has to.She feels awkward whenever she has to talk to a stranger. She has severe stage fright.Wolf has a small friend group, and has a dark sense of humor. She is extremely nerdy, and has an optimistic view on most things. She prefers sugar and fruit over healthy items, and hates spicy foods. She is taking Taijutsu, does Marching Band (a SPORT) and plays flute. Her favorite note is high D. She loves the band Twenty Øne Dragøns and is practically obsessed X3 History Wolf was born to a third-circle IceWing and a SwiftWing. She has a half-brother, Tornflame. She hatched a few years before the Dragonets of Destiny, and always had an interest in helping with the war. In kindergarten, when she was six, she was very quiet. She excelled, however, earning straight A's through seventh grade, when her math grades slowly started to go down. After she graduated, she joined the war as an IceWing. Later, she was captured by Queen Scarlet's forces. She was forced to fight in the arena, earning several scars. After months in the arena, she was put as a servant for Scarlet. She tried to assassinate Scarlet, but failed, earning her a death sentence and three long scars under her left eye. She stayed there for a long time, eventually being rescued towards the end of the war. She started to visit different kingdoms as the technological revolution began. She got a snake tattoo on her right bicep, the snake bright red with a paintbrush tail. She got small flame tattoos on her left wrist, one for every kingdom. Wolf took guitar lessons from an AviWing while she was visiting the kingdom, and in exchange, she taught them how to play flute. She hasn't visited the LeafWing or DeathWing tribes yet, but plans to after she gets her next belt. She is now residing in Nightcry and probably looking at memes now :3 Appearance Wolfstrike is a white dragon with a bplace SwiftWing mane. Her scales have some visible detail, but it is lessened due to her SwiftWing DNA. She has several faint scars, but three long, pink scars under her right eye. She has a slender yet strong frame. She likes to wear jeans, but will wear sweatpants occasionally. She usually has a t-shirt with a funny saying or movie quote/character, and wears a zip-up hoodie over it. She will occasionally wear a scarf, and likes baseball caps. She loves drawing the Twenty One Dragons logo on the back of her hand in Sharpie and usually as a faint marker stains on her arms. She has no idea how such a small marker can make a huge mess. Band Stuff & Fuzz and some trivia Wolf plays the electric guitar in the band Warrior 13. She needs more members in the band and wants to convince Wesley to join. Fuzz is Wolfstrike's pet dog. He is grey and has a lovable personality. He snores and loves treats. He is animus touched by an unknown animus so he can talk. He can be summoned to Wolfstrike by blowing an animus touched whistle that she keeps with her. He's the cutest ^u^ * She loves Star Trek and Star Wars. * Chocoholic extreme * can't even type :P * huge nerD * is literally blind without glasses but wears contacts instead * grammar obsessive * plays Minecraft and Roblox and Goat Simulator * declares herself unofficially insane * so random she can't have normal conversations with frens Frens N Stuf (Relationships) Wesley: "I WILL LITERALLY KILL EVERYONE FOR YOUUUU!" Cannon: "He's improving. I can always rely on him to make me smile, even if he doesn't mean to. In a nutshell, he's an honest and loyal friend." Nightslayer the Albino NightWing: "We share obsessions and we have similar personalities. She's great!" Selena: "We're so much alike! I would also run myself into a tree at any time, accidental or on purpose." Ocelot: "She's really nice! I love how much she loves scrolls, just like me." Yochu the RainWing: "He's awesome! I don't like public speaking either…" Cocoheart: "FABULOUS! They are a great friend!" Islingr: "We may not know too much about each other, but she's great! I seriously need to do more stuff with her soon." Lostmemory: "Lostmemory is a great dragon! I love roleplaying with her." Infinity: "We're great friends! She's an awesome artist!" The Other Wolfstrike: "We might as well be the same dragon, we're so much alike!" Gallery Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:IceWings Category:Females Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Dragonsonas Category:Content (ThatToast) Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Tribeless Dragons